1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a protection circuit for a central processing unit (CPU).
2. Description of Related Art
CPU core voltages (usually labeled VCORE) are power supply voltages supplied to CPUs. When a CPU is used at startup, a pulse-width modulation (PWM) controller receives a voltage identification (VID) code from a number of VID pins of the CPU, and then outputs a corresponding PWM signal according to the VID code to a voltage regulation module (VRM). The VRM provides a required constant CPU core voltage to the CPU according to the VID code.
However, when the PWM controller is unstable or damaged, a voltage received by the CPU may be greater than the voltage corresponding to the VID code. As a result, the CPU may be damaged.